The invention relates to a method of effecting the non-machining forming of a brake caliper for a spot-type disc brake, in which the brake caliper after a subsequent machining forms a floating caliper, comprising a braking force generator and an opposite-lying abutment,                wherein for the non-machining forming at least two mould parts each partially receiving the brake caliper are used, in which as preparation for the subsequent machining support surfaces as well as action surfaces are formed on the brake caliper,        wherein the brake caliper for the subsequent machining is supportable by its support surfaces in a defined manner and clampable by means of clamping forces acting upon its action surfaces.        
The invention further relates to a brake caliper formed without machining for a spot-type disc brake, in which the brake caliper after subsequent machining forms a floating caliper, comprising                a braking force generator in the form of a cylinder, which defines a cylinder axis and has a cylinder bottom,        an abutment lying opposite the braking force generator,        at least one pair of guide bodies, which are formed one on either side of the cylinder and on each of which a guide having a guide axis parallel to the cylinder axis may be formed,        a bridge, which connects the braking force generator to the abutment and has an inner side facing the cylinder axis,        and support surfaces and action surfaces, which are formed on the brake caliper and enable a defined supporting and clamping of the brake caliper for subsequent machining.        
From DE 195 42 425 C1 it is known for a rough casting or forging of a brake caliper intended as a floating caliper of a spot-type disc brake to be provided during casting or forging with three defined support surfaces, which for subsequent machining are then placed each on a supporting surface of a clamping device, whereupon the brake caliper is loaded with clamping forces that prevent its displacement on the supporting surfaces. The three support surfaces are all formed in a back region of the brake caliper that, in relation to the arrangement of the brake caliper as a component of a disc brake, lies radially at the outside, i.e. remote from the brake disc. The clamping forces needed for clamping the brake caliper on the supporting surfaces are applied so as to act, in relation to the arrangement of the brake caliper in the finished disc brake, radially from the inside towards the outside. This facilitates a defined and substantially consistently accurate clamping of cast or forged brake calipers, wherein their surfaces to be machined are easily accessible.